


Bits and Pieces 01

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurobas meme drabbles from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir/gifts).



It's been said that the brighter the light, the darker the shadow. So the stronger his chosen light is, the stronger he becomes. It's a good deal, a good partnership. He wants nothing more than to help his light shine brighter, be better.

But as he watches Kagami improving at an incredible pace, there's a fear settling in his chest, heavy and detestable, that one day Kagami will shine too brightly, so much so that he won't need a shadow anymore. It's not a far-fetched idea, after all it's happened once before.  

"Kagami-kun's improving so much, one day I won't be able to catch up."  _You won't need me anymore._  He says it offhandedly, like it doesn't claw at him with anxiousness, like it doesn't scare him at all.

Kagami scowls at him and grabs his head with a large hand, blocking parts of his vision. "Kagami-kun?"

"You're an idiot." The huge redhead grouses. "If you can't catch up then I'll go back for you. We're partners, so I can't leave you behind."


	2. Enjoyment

"You smile when you play now."

The sudden voice when he thought he was alone makes him jump. He turns to look and sees his former teammate standing behind him with his ever expressionless face.

"What nonsense are you saying, Kuroko?" He presses a button and the vending machine beeps, lighting up as it dispenses his choice of beverage.

"Before, when we played for Teikou you never smiled while playing...but now you do." Kuroko scratches his cheek with a finger lightly, regarding Midorima thoughtfully. "You're having fun now when you play."

"I d--" His denial sticks to his throat because he  _is_  having fun now. He likes playing for Shuutoku, likes playing with his current teammates, likes that he can rely on someone now even if that person was annoying half the time.

And speaking of the devil, said annoying person is running over to them right now.

"Oi, Shin-chan! If you wanted some drinks, you could've told me. What if something happened to our ace? The captain would kill me!" He skids to a stop beside him, then blinks when he sees Kuroko. "Ah-- Kuroko-kun, right? Having a little party with friends, are you Shin-chan?"

Takao gives Kuroko one of his usual grins before turning to him with the intent of babbling some more. Cutting off the impending chatter, Midorima shoves a can of cold juice in his face. "Here."

"Uwaah! For me? That's so unlike Shin-chan!" 

"Shut up before I hit you. I'm finished here so let's go." He pushes Takao, still a little confused but happy as he waves at Kuroko.

He pauses, thinking for a moment, he glances at Kuroko still staring at both of them and decides that even if it isn't Kuroko's business, he should answer honestly, this once.

"I do." He says before he turns back around and continues to push Takao forward.

He slightly regrets it when Takao, ever curious-- actually, nosy is more fitting--, starts to ask question he'd rather not answer.


	3. Would you like a carrot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima got turned into a bunny...

_It's like something from a manga_ , Takao thinks as he looks at the angry bunny snuffing at him. He's pretty sure it's glaring at him through those glasses precariously perched on its nose too.

"Shin-chan...is that really you?" He ventures, a little hesitant at taking to a rabbit. But-- it  _did_  sort of resemble Shin-chan, with that thatch of unusual green fur on the top of its head, contrasting with the rest of its white fur. And those glasses. Shin-chan is never without his glasses.

The rabbit stamps its hind leg, making soft bunny noises at him and dislodging his glasses even further. Takao blinks.  _Wow that's really cute._  He's sure Shin-chan wouldn't like the sentiment though so he doesn't say it. 

"Okay, so it really is Shin-chan." Takao stares as the rabbit tries to fix the glasses back on it's too small face, pawing at it unsuccessfully. He sighs and plucks the glasses before Shin-chan could hurt himself. "Look let's just put this here, you're going to poke an eye out."

The rabbit huffs, batting at his hand with soft little paws that makes him want to coo at the tiny bunny in a probably unmanly way. He coughs, gently pushing it off his hand and trying to look at it sternly. "Shin-chan stop it. We have to find a way to get you back to your old self. How am I even going to explain to the captain that our ace turned into a rabbit?"

Shin-chan lets out a tiny grunt then presents him with a rather cute furry bottom before hopping away in a weirdly dignified manner--

\-- only to hit the wall a few feet away from him.

Takao doesn't think too much on the possibility of farsighted rabbits as he scoops up his friend.


End file.
